In some situations, such as to overcome retinal damage or disease, it may be desired to stimulate the retina of the eye with electrical signals from electrodes. Prior art techniques for retinal stimulation have included the following:
Epiretinal prosthesis approaches and techniques, in which an array is placed over the retina and is fixed with a tack. The actual and potential challenges of these approaches and techniques can included various of the following: mechanical retinal damage, unequal distance of electrodes from the retina and providing small field of vision
Subretinal prosthesis approaches and techniques, in which an array is placed under the retina. The actual and potential challenges of these approaches and techniques can include the following: very difficult surgical procedure with a high risk of serious complications, mechanical retinal damage and providing small field of vision
Suprachoroidal prosthesis approaches and techniques, in which an array is placed in a scleral pocket. The actual and potential challenges of these approaches and techniques can include the following: low resolution vision due to large distance of the array from the retina and providing small field of vision
Episcleral prosthesis approaches or techniques, in which an array is placed over the sclera. The actual and potential challenges for these approaches and techniques can include that because the array is so far from the retina it may only be able to provide a very low resolution vision.
What is desirable therefore are techniques and apparatus that address and overcome the disadvantages and challenges associated with prior art retinal stimulation techniques and apparatus.